A different path
by RaspberryUniverse
Summary: One day I woke up in the body of Ino Yamanaka. A dream come true right? Wrong! I am not Ino and I will never be! Unlike Ino, I am not a hyperactive fangirl. Unlike Ino, I am not in love with Sasuke. Unlike Ino, I do not have a rivalry with Sakura. Unlike Ino, I know what will happen in the future.
1. Prologue

**Hey! This is Raspberry Universe!**

**I am really new to writing fanfiction so I'm sorry if its not any good. **

**I'd appreciate constructive criticism so please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

It was dark. There was nothing around me but a black empty void. Nothing at all. No time passed. I had no future, and then I opened my eyes.

I blinked a few times until my eyes got adjusted to the sun. Strange. Something just felt... different today. I got out of bead and walked over to a full length mirror in the corner of my room. Strange. Since when did I have a full length mirror, and why where my walls painted blue?

I reached the mirror and expected to see my reflection. Me with my medium long, gold blond hair and strange green-brownish eyes, but instead Ino Yamanaka stared back at me.

I didn´t scream. I just stood there and looked at my no, looking at Ino´s body in the mirror. I raised one hand, and my reflection mirrored the movement.

I guess it was around that time when realization hit me; I was stuck in Ino Yamanaka´s body, I was in the world of Naruto and Sakura Haruno was calling my, or to be more precise Ino´s name.

"Hey, Ino-pig, if you don´t hurry up I´m going to have Sasuke all to myself!"

Oh, that´s right. At this time Sakura and Ino where still rivals and fangirling Sasuke. Just great.

In my old life I was practically notorious for not being interested in boys. I was pretty much the only girl in class that had never had a boyfriend or had even kissed a guy, and now I was supposed to be the biggest fangirl in all of of Konoha!? I´m sorry Ino, but as long as i am in your body, I am not fangirling Sasuke Uchiha.

Remembering that Sakura was still waiting for an answer I shouted.

"I´ll be right there Sakura!"

Then I got dressed as quickly as possible and ran outside to find a mildly annoyed Sakura waiting for me.

"Seriously Pig, could you have taken any longer?"

Then she stormed off. Since I wasn´t really sure where to go, or what to do, I simply followed her.


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Hey guys!**

**Welcome to my first (real) chapter of 'A different path'.**

**I hope you enjoy and please review if you can.**

**Just as quick note:**

"Bla..bla..bla..": **Normal talking**

_"Bla..bla..bla..":_ **Thinking**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Before I continue with this story I am going to make a few things quite clear.

First off all, my personality is practically the opposite of Ino´s.

Actually it just so happened that some of my friends in my old school would tease me about being a female version of Sasuke. (By friends I mean the people that just happened to watch Naruto and Naruto shippuden.) In other words I was unsociable and rarely smiled. From what I got from watching the anime, Ino was hyperactive, girly, bossy, load and a total fangirl.

In other words a person that in my eyes was incredibly annoying and that I would not be or even pretend to be. I guess some people will be in for quite the shock when they meet the new Ino Yamanaka.

I followed the pink haired girl to a large building surrounded by a fence. My guess was that this was the Academy. Since I already had my forehead protector I guess this was the day that we where to be sorted into our genin teams. I already knew which team I was going to be on. Shikamaru and Choji where my teammates and Asuma would be my sensei. I could probably deal with Shikamaru. He was smart but lazy so he would be the strategist of the team. Choji would be an annoyance but bearable and Asuma would die anyway in a couple of years. It would be better not to get attached to him in the first place.

As I walked into the classroom I quickly scanned my surroundings. Hinata was quietly sitting in a corner, Kiba and Shino, her future teammates where further to the front and as usual Kiba had his dog Akamaru with him. It was hard to believe that in the future that little puppy would be large enough for Kiba to ride on. Shikamaru was sleeping and Choji was eating a bag of chips next to him. Sasuke sat alone, silently staring at the wall. I guess that was to be expected. The Uchiha prodigy was not exactly known for being sociable. But then again neither was I.

I sighed. I knew I probably wouldn´t be able to prevent Sasuke from joining Orochimaru, he was much to stubborn and arrogant for that. No, a direct approach would never work. I would have to be much more.. subtle. Just then the door burst open and Naruto Uzumaki stormed in.

"I´m gone be Hokage one day, believe it!" He yelled.

I mentally groaned. I had never particularly liked Naruto in the anime, even though he was the main character. He was always so annoying and laud especially before he went on that 2 year training trip with Jiraiya. At that moment I heard a load thump.

"Ow! Sakura-chan, what was that for?" Naruto yelled.

"For being so laud you idiot!" Sakura yelled back.

I rolled my eyes and moved away from them as they continued their bickering. God, how could they be so childish? They acted more like children than 12 year olds. Then again, mentally I was 17. I moved to the back of the classroom and sat down in a random spot, and waited silently for Iruka to arrive.

"Alright class settle down, Naruto, Sakura stop fighting. I will now be announcing the genin teams."

I only listened with half my ear. I already knew who would be on a team with who.

"...Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki..."

I could hear Sakura pumping her fists in the air screaming "Yes! I´m on a team with Sasuke-kun, in your face Ino-pig!"

At that moment Ino would have been angry. She would have screamed at Sakura stating that it wasn't fair. But I wasn't Ino, so unlike Ino, I kept a blank expression and kept staring straight ahead. No reaction, no change in facial expression, nothing. And that´s when I noticed that everyone in class, including Sasuke Uchiha was staring at me.

"I-Ino-chan, a-are you a-alright?" Stuttered Hinata in a quite voice.

I looked at her in slight (FAKE!) confusion.

"Im fine Hinata, why shouldn't I be?"

That statement shocked everyone in class even more.

"Aren't you upset that Sakura got put on a team with Sasuke and not you?" Asked Kiba.

"No." I said, still having a blank facial expression.

"But..." This time it was Naruto speaking. "Don't you have a huge crush on Sasuke-teme?"

"No." Was my plain and simple answer.

"But, just yesterday you said..."

"That was yesterday." I replied "Things change."

"_And people get send to inhabit other peoples body's" _

Iruka seemed to have recovered from the shock of hearing those words come out of my mouth and quickly continued talking.

"Ok class, please pay attention. Now on team 8 we have..."

I didn't pay attention for the rest of the lesson. My interest was peaked by the fact that Sasuke Uchiha, was still staring at me.

When I arrived home I sat down and wrote this:

My name is Hannah Evans.

I am 17 years old.

I live in America, USA, Florida

I am stuck in Ino Yamanakas body, a 12 year old annoying little fan girl.

I don't know how I got here, or what happened to my real body.

I guess it is kind off stupid to write these things down, incase someone it, but I had to write it down to realize what was going on. I have not fully accepted my situation. A part of me thinks this is all just a dream, but it isn't. The worst part is that I know the fate of those around me. I know Asuma, Neji and many others will die. I know the village will be destroyed by Nagato. I know who Tobi really is, and I know all the suffering he is going to cause.

Maybe it would be better if I told people about my situation. No, I can't do that. They'd think that I'm insane. A girl from a different dimension that knows of the events in the future stuck in a 12 year olds body? Who would ever believe that. And also, if I tell them the events of the future, it might differ from their chosen path. It could avoid deaths, but also cause many more.

I just don't know what to do! There is nothing I can do! I am not Ino! I don't belong in this world! I clutched my head and my breath was heavy. A singular tear dropped on the words I had just written and the ink dispersed and formed unreadable blobs.

I am so pathetic. What am I crying about? It's not like I had any emotional attachments to anyone in my world. But I did loose something. I lost who I am.

Hannah Evans doesn't exist anymore. All I am now is Ino Yamanaka, and even if my personality changes to become mine, they will think this personality belongs to Ino, and not me. I am dead.


	3. Chapter 2: Suspicion

**Hello!**

**Thank you all for reading my story. I really hope you like it!**

**Special thanks to Shuri Kuran for being the first to EVER review my story!**

**Also: WARNING! SPOILERS!**

**Once again:**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say this? Off course I don't own Naruto!**

Sasuke POV:

There was something different about her. Not only about the way she acted, but just the general feeling you got from being around Ino Yamanaka. I had never particularly liked the blond girl. To me, she was just another annoying fangirl, but recently she had peaked my interest.

Ever since the announcement of the teams a few days ago, the new Ino Yamanaka was cold and distant compared to the old one. She shunned all the friends she had previously had, and avoided social contact as much as possible. Most kids in class had just thought that this was one of Ino's elaborate plans to get me to like her, but I thought differently.

There was something distinctly different about this Ino. It was nearly like she was a completely different person. The vibes she gave off where less cheerful than that of the old Ino and there was this strange sense of maturity, pride and dignity around the new Ino, something the old one had never possessed. No, this definitely wasn't Ino, this was someone completely different.

And I am going to find out who she really was.

Ino POV:

The next few weeks went by in a blur. All I really remember where long grueling training sessions with my new sensei. It was... weird to say the least. My old body had never been particularly fit. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't fat, I just didn't work out. To suddenly be able to do cartwheels and backflips with ease was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time.

I didn't really talk much with my teammates unless I had to. I didn't want to get to close to them. I knew Asuma was going to die anyway. It would cause me less pain that way. Yes, I realize that that sounds incredibly selfish and coldhearted, but if you knew someone was going to die, would you get close to them or stay away as much as possible? Humans are selfish beings. We don't want to make ourselves suffer more than we have to.

I guess that whole statement changed when I ran into Neji one day. I literally bumped into him in the streets and I just couldn't help but stare. Throughout the entire naruto series Neji had always been one of my favorite characters. Seeing him in real life flesh just made me want to stare, and the knowledge of his death only made it worse.

I stared at him, with an emotionless gaze, desperately trying to not show any sign of acknowledgement, recognition, grief or sadness. He returned my stare, equally cold. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He died just when he had achieved happiness. It was like a tragic fairy tail. I also sort off, had a minor crush on him when I was 13, but that is completely irrelevant!

"Your Ino Yamanaka." He said.

"Your Neji Hyuga." I said in return. He didn't speak after that, so I remained quite.

We stared and silently observed one another for who knows how long.

"Don't die."

That's all I said.

Then I turned and walked away. He did not follow, but I could feel his gaze following my every step before I disappeared around a corner, fearing that by saying those words, I had made a terrible mistake.

Neji POV:

That girl, Ino. There was something strange about her. It wasn't her appearance or the way she talked or anything like that, but the look in her eyes. It was as if she knew me, even though we had never met. The only reason I even knew her name was because my uncle had made me memorize all the names of the Konoha clan heirs.

That look she had given me, was much to mature for a girl like her. And what she had said. "_Don'__t_ _die_." It was as if she was giving me a warning. But how would she know?

Whatever, maybe I'm looking to deep into this. She is just an obnoxious girl from what I've heard. I shouldn't take what she says to seriously. I guess, I'll just forget about it...

_But deep down I know I can't._

Kakashi POV:

It was unusual to see Sasuke come and ask me about something willingly. He wasn't the type to ask for help. Naturally when he did come , I knew it had to be something important.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm?" I responded.

"Is there something wrong with a person when they completely change their personality from one day to the other?"

That question surprised me. It wasn't like Sasuke to care about anyone but himself.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Ino Yamanaka"

That surprised me even more. Ino was known for being a fan girl of the worst kind, and to see Sasuke genuinely worried about her was the last thing I had expected him to do.

"Well, how has she changed?"

"The day before the team assignments Ino was still her normal annoying fan girl self, then the next day she comes to the academy and she is the exact opposite. Cold and mature. She didn't even smile once during the whole course of the day. This is... unusual for her. It's like she is a completely different person."

I let that information sink in for a while. Was it possible for a person's personality to change that drastically over the course of a single day?

I could only think of two ways this could happen:

Either the personality Ino was showing right now was her true personality and she had been faking her old one. I had to admit, that was unlikely. No academy student is that good of an actor. Someone would have noticed.

But there was another possibility. This 'new' Ino was a completely different person altogether.

"You know Sasuke, I don't think this is anything you have to worry about. Teenagers have a tendency to change quickly. It's just part of growing up." I said.

"Well..ok then.. I will try to forget about it." Sasuke murmured.

"Good."

Then I got up and left.


	4. Chapter 3: Conformation

**Hey guys!**

**As answer to Shuri Kurans question, that Where/were thing is just a silly mistake and habit I have picked up because I used to live in Germany for a while. I sometimes get my languages mixed up sorry! I will try to improve.**

**As quick note, I've made some minor changes to chapter 2. If you want to you can read through that chapter again since it will explain some events in future chapters better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Ino POV

The future. There was so much to do. I couldn't let them die again. Especially not know. I hadn't wanted it, but subconsciously I had gotten involved with all these people. These people that where now not just figures on a screen but real life people with emotions and feelings.

But what can I do? I don't have power or strength, all I have is knowledge, and that simply isn't enough.

The first thing I would have to do is train. I remembered the hand signs to create shadow clones, I knew (In theory) how to create chidori and rasengan.

The very first thing I would have to do is master tree climbing and water walking. That was the first step from there one I would try to build up my physical strength and improve my Taijutsu.

Maybe I could ask Lee or Gai to help me with that.

Yes! That could work. I knew there training method where a little... unusual but in the long term it would be extremely effective.

Maybe I could also ask Hinata for some help. Actually know that I think about it, that would be better. Jumping straight into Gai's training would be to hard on my currently weak body. Hinata wouldn't be as hard on me and it would be a good start to build up some muscle.

Another thing I would have to do is convince my father to teach me the clan techniques. I always was interested in the area of phycology and to have the ability to manipulate someone's mind fascinated and scared me at the same time.

I had already practiced with the technique that I had seen Ino use countless times in the anime and straight away there where some obvious flaws.

For once, when I am in control of another persons body, by own in vulnerable, so if I'm up alone against multiple opponents with no one to protect my body the technique is next to useless.

Even though I have some access to the persons memories, it is limited and I can not extract to much information.

The third and perhaps biggest flaw is that the technique takes to long to perform. It takes a maximum of 10 seconds to slip in and out of a body. That is enough time for someone so stab the body I inhabit, and since the damage my current body receives straight away affects my real body, I would be dead.

No, I definitely could not risk that. I had to find more effective jutsu, over wise my plan to change everyones fate would fail.

The event where everything falls into place is the chunin exams. But how will I prevent it? There's only one thing I can think of; I have to kill the sound 4. That way they will never be able to put up the barrier. The 3rd hokage won't die and... wait if the 3rd hokage doesn't die, then Naruto will never go look for Tsunade and she will never return to the village. She is stronger than the 3rd so once the akatsuki attack the 3rd won't stand a chance. Arrrrg! Why is this so complicated! Everything I do or can do has a long term effect on the events of this world! It all has side effects that may be worse than the events that were supposed to be stopped.

I have to think this through. There's so much to worry about. So much to take into account. Team 7 should also be going on the waves mission pretty soon, There is nothing I can do about that. In a way I think going on this mission will do good for team 7. I think it will improve there teamwork and strengthen their friendship. Something they will desperately need to survive.

Then there's Sasuke's defection from the village. If I want to prevent that he will have to know the truth. Over wise hatred and first for revenge will drive him out of the village eventually. If I tell him the truth about Itachi he'll never belief me. That means there is only one way. I'll have to tell him. I'll have to tell the hokage.

Kakashi POV

I've been watching her, that Ino girl. Sasuke was right she was different. I had seen Ino at the academy. If there was annything I knew about Ino it was that she was load, talkative and a complete fangirl. In the couple of days that I had observed Ino I had seen her randomly wander through town, often deep in thought. She would sit leaning against a tree for hours, eyes closed and seemingly asleep but the pace of her breath told me that she was indeed awake. Then she would abruptly get up and start pacing, she'd nervously chew her lip and worry was apparent on her face. Sometimes she would whisper out phrases like;

"No, that won't work." or "No, then he'll die."

It was like she was formulating a carefully calculated plan. About what? I didn't know, but it seemed important.

After another couple of days the phrases came more frequent and were more frantic. She started saying things like;

"No, no I'm running out of time!" or "NO! The side affects will be more destructive than the events I'm trying to prevent!"

What did they mean? I didn't know and it was driving me insane! Soon I had went from watching her a couple hours a day to watching her full time only stopping to eat or sleep. And then one day it happened. One single phrase changed everything.

"This body is so useless! I'm not strong enough to do anything! I don't have enough time to change it!"

That one phrase changed it all. I now knew one thing and one thing only. That definitely wasn't Ino.


	5. Chapter 4: Decision

**Hi guys!**

**I'm soooooo sorry I didn't update date in these last few days! I was just...ummm...busy! Yeah that's it... I totally wasn't beeing lazy and just sitting around playing Animal crossing all day! No, that's...baaaaaaaaad... Anyways!**

**Happy new year to all of you! It's 2014! :D**

**So anyways concerning the spelling and grammatical mistakes I'm making... English is not my first language to I really apologise for any mistakes I'm making. I really am trying my best. I'm sooooooorrrrrrrrryyyy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. );**

Ino POV

I had decided. There was no way around it. On my own I was much to weak to do anything, but my enemy's where strong. I had to tell the Hokage. I went to the hokage tower and used the excuse of having to tell the hokage something important concerning the Yamanaka clan. I waited outside his office for about 15 minutes, then I was allowed to enter.

The sandaime hokage was sitting at his desk, wrinkled hands folded under his chin and piles of paperwork stacked to both his sides.

"Ah Ino, it's you, I don't see you to often hear. Please sit down." The elderly hokage said.

I went over to a chair opposite from the desk and quietly sat down. I took a deep breath and then I started to talk.

"Hokage-sama, I have something to tell you. I am not Ino."

To my surprise the sandaime chuckled a bit.

"Is this another one of Naruto's pranks? I wonder how he convinced you to participate?"

"No hokage-sama I am indeed quite serious. I am not Ino Yamanaka."

He laughed again.

"You are quite good at keeping up your character. Naruto would have surely cracked by now."

I twitched slightly in annoyance.

"Fine then. If you won't believe me, then I will prove it to you; On the night of the Uchiha massacre, Itachi Uchiha told his younger brother Sasuke Uchiha that he had killed everyone to test his strength. I am surprised Sasuke ever believed him. That story has so many loopholes it's not even funny. No, the real reason was because you ordered him to do so."

The sandaime looked at me with big startled eyes.

"How...how do you know about that?"

I ignored him and continued talking.

"The Uchiha's were planning a rebellion against Konoha and you where using Itachi as a double agent to get information about them. When you found out that there was no way to stop this uprising without violence you decided that you had no over choice but to murder each member of the Uchiha clan. This decision wasn't all yours off course. Danzo planned a great part of it, didn't he? He may have even been more involved that you in this whole affair. If you ask me, Danzo was the one in control, and you where just the figurehead. Anyways, Itachi did as he was told. He loved Konoha to much to let it come to harm so he had no other choice but to kill his fellow clan members, but there was one member he couldn't kill. His younger brother. Originally It had been planned to make Itachi Uchiha appear as the sole surviving member of the Uchiha clan, but all that went down the drain when he couldn't kill Sasuke Uchiha. So Itachi took the blame of the massacre upon himself and became a missing nin. He made his own brother hate him in hopes that the hate will drive him to be strong. He plans to be killed by the hands of his brother, so that he will never find out about the true reason. He's got it all set up. A brilliant plan, at least on paper."

I looked straight into the Hokages eyes.

"Is that enough proof for you?"

Then Sarutobi did something I had never expected.

"Guards, capture this girl!"

**I'm sorry this is kinda a short chapter, please don't hate me! I promise the next one will be longer!**


	6. Chapter 5: Interrogation

**Hey guys! It's me!**

**Just as little notice, right now I'm kinda having writers block when it comes to my other story so I'm donna be focusing more on this one. Suggestions are welcome! They will be credited off course. **

**Ok enough with that, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say this! I'm not rich! Naturally I don't own Naruto!**

_"Ughhh.."_

I groaned. Did they really have to hit me over the head that hard? Where was I anyway? I opened my eyes a little and immediately shut the again when a strong light shone directly at me. I blinked and slowly got used to the light only to see a brown haired man with an ugly scar across his face sitting directly in front of 's also when I noticed that I was tied to a chair. Do you know how uncomfortable it is to be tied to a chair? Well it's hell'a uncomfortable so note to self; don't get nocked over the head by anbu and let them take you to a (probably) underground interrogation room to tie you to a freakin uncomfortable chair. Yeah, that sounds about right.

Well anyways, the man with the scar (his name is Ibiki by the way) was looking down on me acting all high and mighty.

"Who are you?"

"Currently, Ino Yamanaka."

"What's your name?"

"Hannah Evans."

"How old are you?"

"17."

"Where do you come from?"

"..."

"Answer me!"

"...America."

"Where is that?"

"Not around here."

"How do you get there?"

"I don't know."

"How do you know so much about the Uchiha massacre?"

"I have my sources."

"What else do you know?"

"A lot."

"Like what?"

"...the future."

"Your lying."

"No I'm not!"

"Prove it."

"...I can't."

"That's what I thought."

I sat there thinking for a while. That's something I had forgotten. I had been so stupid to just assume they would believe me. Damn it! How could I have been so Naive?! Then it clicked. The answer had been right under my nose all along! How could I have not seen it?!

"Wait! I can prove it!"

"How?"

"Look into my memories!"

"..."

"Don't act like it's not possible! I know the Yamanaka clan can do it! Look into my memories!"

"...Fine."

He left the room and I sat there and thought about this whole mess that I had been involved in with.

Ibiki POV

She was definitely one of the weirdest people I had ever interrogated. First off all, she was a little girl, the kind that is innocent and would never harm anything or anyone. Second of all, she seemed willing to give out information, but what baffled me is that she wasn't lying. Before the interrogation began I had placed a seal on her that would tell me if she was lying, but not once did the seal go off. This meant that this place 'America' really existed. To that came that her real name really was Hannah and that she really was 17. I had never seen anything like it. There was no genjutsu on the girl. She seemed to be fully convinced that she really was this Hannah girl. Was it maybe a phycological disorder? Well the truth would be revealed once Inoichi read her mind. Now I just had to convince Inoichi to do just that. Sigh... What a pain.

-Time skip-

"You want me to what?!"

This is just what I had expected. Inoichi was being a big baby and refused to use his mind read jutsu on his 'precious' little daughter.

"You want me to use my jutsu on _Ino_? My own _daughter_?

"I assure you Inoichi-san, she is not your daughter. She just looks like her." Sarutobi said.

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect, even if she is not my daughter, she is just a child!"

I sighed.

"She is not a child Inoichi, she is 17. She just happens to be in a 12 year old body."

Inoichi eyed me suspiciously.

"How do I know your not lying?"

I groaned.

"Please Inoichi-san. This interrogation is very important to the safety of Konoha. Your the only one I can trust this with." The old Hokage said.

"...Fine. I'll do it."

"Good, now that that's sorted out, let's go."

Ino POV

This was reeeeeeeaaaaally boring. Ibiki had been gone for about 10 minutes now, and all I could do was sit around in this dark room.

Finally I heard the door open and 3 men came in. I recognized them as Ibiki, Inoichi and Sarutobi.

"Finally, your back. What took you so long? I don't exactly like being tied to a chair you know?"

"Be quite." Ibiki demanded.

"Oh, but that's no fun." I said in a mocking voice.

"So, finally convinced someone to come look into my memories? If it helps, look into the section Anime/Manga, then go into the subcategory Naruto. Oh, and stay away from the categories Fanfictions and Fanart, especially the Yaoi and Yuri stuff.

"Why? Is there something your hiding from us?"

"No I'm just worried about your mental health, that's all."

**(I have nothing against Yaoi and Yuri, but come on. If you where a naruto charater wouldn't you think it's freaky to look and SasuNaru fanart? Or even worse KakaNaru?)**

"Ummm...okeeey..." Inoichi mumbled. "Should I start now Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, please do Inoichi-san."

Inoichi reached out his fingers and placed them on my forehead.

"Ninja Art: Mind read no jutsu! **(I have no idea what the actual name is so I just made this up.)**

I inhaled air sharply, and then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 6: Answers

**Hello guys!**

**Ok, so today I'm gonna post 2 chapters because I thought they would just be better apart. There both kinda short, but it just sorta seemed right to separate them.**

**Also I have a question for you guys: I have a lot of ideas for new fanfictions but if I started to post them there would be a slower update rate for the two stories I'm currently working on. Would you guys prefer it if I first finished these two fanfics, or started new projects?**

**Ok, now that that's said.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

Inoichi POV

The girls mind was quite normal, at least as far as I could tell. Like all minds I had visited, hers was set up like a long corridor with doors lining each side. The doors were labeled, each branching of to a different part of the girls knowledge and memories. I had to say, the things this girl knew about were not what I had expected. There were off course the normal doors that you would find in any mind, like friends, family, school etc... but then the girl had whole doors dedicated to quantum physics, synthetic biology and genetic manipulation, research areas that were barely explored in Konoha.

Out of curiosity I stepped into the door named synthetic biology and the things that I found were...interesting, to say the least. Cloning, altering DNA, human-animal chimeras, so much knowledge that was nearly unheard of.

After exploring that section of her memories for a bit, I decided to focus on what was really important; the girl herself. I opened the door labeled 'Me' and came to a large round room with several moor doors. This was not unusual since the greater categories were often sub-categorized to make them easier to remember.

First I went into the door labeled 'Appearance'. Straight away a swarm of memories came towards me and what I could see was a girl, about the age of 17, with long, chestnut brown hair, that fell over her shoulders in waves. She had fairly pale skin, sporting a few freckles here and there, and her eyes were a calm aquamarine blue. She was tall for her age, around 1.76 cm **(Sorry don't know what that is in foot.)** and overall quite beautiful. I guess know its confirmed. This wasn't Ino. This wasn't my daughter.

I left the room and continued to wander the hallways. I had been going for quite some time when I came across a door labeled 'Anime/Manga'.

_"If it helps, look into the section Anime/Manga, then go into the subcategory Naruto."_

The girls words rang through my mind. I couldn't deny that my curiosity wasn't peaked. I guess it wouldn't harm anyone if I took a look.

I opened the door. Once again I found myself in a large round room with doors lining the walls.

'Angel beats', 'Soul eater', 'One piece', 'Bleach', 'Death note'. What strange subcategories. I looking around and scanned the room, and finally found what I was looking for; a door labeled 'Naruto'. I walked towards it and opened the door.

**Yeah, like I said. Short chapter. But don't worry! Part two will be posted soon!**


	8. Chapter 7: Memories

**Hello!**

**Here is the second chapter that I promised would be posted today! Please enjoy! Oh also, not all scenes described in this chapter are accurate. There just supposed to make this fanfiction more dramatic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

A battlefield. Hundreds of bodies lying on the cold hard ground.

"Madara! What have you done!"

The screams of a teenager with bright blond hair and startling blue eyes echoed other the plain.

"There lives were meaningless. Only the strong deserve to survive."

A man with spiky black hair and dressed in a suit of armor stood on a pile of bodies above the teen. His blood red eyes glared at the blond menacingly.

"Now, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. You too will die."

A lake. Two figures could be seen, exchanging kicks and punches, so fast that only a blur off orange and dark blue could be seen. A girl with pink hair lay collapsed a the sideline. A man with gravity defying silver hair was leaning over hair.

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

The sound of a thousand chirping birds and swirling chacra could be heard. The two figures ran towards each other. There attacks collided, then there was an explosion.

"Gaara!"

The blond boy from before was bending other a figure with red hair and pale skin.

"Gaara please! Wake up!"

A menacing laugh could be heard in the background.

"Give it up kid! He's long dead, un."

The view shifted to a man dressed in a black cloak with red clouds.

He had blond hair that was bound into a ponytail and covered half his face.

"You!" The blond kid yelled. "You killed Gaara!"

Red chakra started to leak out of him, forming a mantle around his body. His eyes were dark orange and the whisker marks on his cheeks grew more defined. The boy let out a howl, like a pained animal would and then stormed towards the cloaked man.

Inoichi was panting.

"That's...that's what happens? No, no it can't be! Asuma dead? No, this has to be wrong! And if it isn't, how does she know! She knows everything! Our past our future, even some people's birthday, hobbies, and favorite foods! She knows every detail of our lives, our strengths, our weaknesses, our attack methods. This.. this is incredible! How can one girl know all off this! It's surreal!"

He leaned against the wall trying to regain his composure.

"I..I have to report this to Hokage-sama! This knowledge could help us save millions of lives!"

Then his eyes fell on a certain door. The label read 'fanart'. Inoichi narrowed his eyes. This was the door the girl had warned him about.

_"I wonder why?"_ He thought.

_"I...I guess I will have to look into it. Behind that door could be valuable information."_

He started to walk towards the door. He had his hand on the handle when he stopped.

_"Maybe... this isn't such a good idea, I mean what if there is something truly horrible behind that door? No, I have to look, for the good of Konoha!"_

With that he opened the door.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

His screams could be heard echoing through the hallways of Ino's/ Hannah's mind.


	9. Chapter 8: Fan Art

**Hello! It's me!**

**Welcome to a new chapter of my fanfic!**

**Hope you enjoy and please review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! For gods sake how many times do I have to say that?!**

"Inoichi! Inoichi! What happened in there?"

"Inoichi are you alright?"

Inoichi was sitting in the corner of the room, facing the wall and twiddling his thumbs in a manner similar to Hinata's. He was mumbling inaudible words with only bits and pieces really understandable.

"...No...long hair does not mean that...there to young...not..not..not...wrong...go away...images...does not look like that..."

Hannah's/Ino's eyes ere beginning to flutter. She sat up properly with a slight groan and looked at the currently mentally unstable Inoichi.

"Let me guess, you looked into the fanart section, didn't you?"

Inoichi slowly turned around.

"People...people draw stuff like that?"

"Yup."

"But...but..but..MOMMMY! MY DAUGHTER IS NOT IN A SEXUAL RELATIONSHIP WITH SAKURA HARUNO!"

"Maybe not in this dimension, but hell, I'm sure in some kind of alternate universe they might as well be lesbian."

"NO STOP TALKING! IT'S WROOOONG! NOW I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO LOOK AT SASUKE AGAIN WITHOUT IMAGINING A DUCK ON HIS HEAD!"

"Oh yeah, that was funny, but not as good as..."

"GAARA OF THE FUNK! YES I KNOW! I KNOW EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING!"

And with that Inoichi burst into tears and returned to sobbing in the corner. Hannah/Ino chuckled.

"Is it just me or is this hilarious?"

Sarutobi and Ibiki stared at her.

"You just made the top interrogator of Konoha, with years worth of experience have a mental breakdown without even having to lift a finger." Sarutobi whispered.

Hannah/Ino grinned.

"Yep."

Ibiki got on his knees in front of her and looked up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Teach me your ways!"

At first Hannah/Ino seemed surprised, but then a grin started to spread across her face.

"Hmmm...I don't know.." She said with fake thoughtfulness. "The images I have seen would be the ultimate blackmail and torture method."

"Please Master! Teach your humble student!"

Hannah/Ino let out a barking laugh.

"Well I would Ibiki-_kun _but sadly I have no way to print out these images."

Ibiki instantly turned around and was now hanging of the robes of the Hokage.

"Please Hokage-sama! Please tell me there is a way! There has to be!"

The Hokage looked thoughtful for a second.

"Actually...I think there is..."

"Really! What is it! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME!"

"Ibiki calm down! If we let a Yamanaka read Hannah's/Ino's mind and only focus on those images they could recreate them from memory making a nearly exact copy." **(I know this explanation is kinda dodgy, but I couldn't come up with anything better.)**

"Really?! It's possible?! Then what are we waiting for!? Let's do it!"

The next few days were spent by Inoichi painfully recreating every image under the category fanart in Hannah's/Ino's mind. The poor man was scared for life and could never look at another shinobi again without mumbling things about Yaoi, Yuri and pink feathers.

The Images were equally divided between Hannah/Ino and Ibiki, and while Ibiki used them for torturing his victims in a new gruesome method, Hannah/Ino decided it would be best to torture the members of the Konoha 12 by showing them images of NejiHina, SasuIno, SasuNaru, NejiLee, SakuIno, LeeTen, and many, many more.

**Ha ha! Yes I know this contributes absolutely NOTHING to the plot, but come on! This was to good to pass up! I promise the next chapter will be continuing the story but for now, feel free to laugh your heads off.**


	10. Chapter 9: Fanfiction

**Hello!**

**READ! THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

**Ok, so a lot of you liked the reaction Inoichi had when he went into the Fanart door, so I decided to write a chapter were he goes into the fanfiction door instead. Also: Everything in this chapter is a joke. It does not affect the story line in anyway!**

**Thanks as well for the tons of reviews I got! It makes me happy! Please continue reviewing!**

**Also as quick notice: My school has started again, so I probably won't be able to update as frequently. Sorry! I will try to update at least once a week if not more often.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"Inoichi! Inoichi! What happened in there!"

"Inoichi are you ok?!"

Inoichi had a glassed expression in his eyes. He was staring off into space and drool was slowly rolling out of the side of his mouth.

Hannah's/Ino's eyes fluttered and she sat up in the chair with a groan.

"God, could you be any louder? It's not exactly fun to have your brain invaded by some guy with a ponytail that makes him look like he's gay." She complained.

"You!" Ibiki roared.

"What did you do to him?! He's completely lost it?"

"Me? I didn't do anything! It's his own fault if he looked were he wasn't supposed too! By the look on his face I would have to guess fanfiction."

She chuckled evilly.

"Oh, this is gonna be gooood!"

Ibiki glared at her.

"Fix it!"

"I don't know how! Maybe you could..."

Hannah/Ino didn't get to finish her suggestion as Inoichi started to shake violently in place.

"Quick Ibiki! Hold him down!" Surotobi yelled.

Ibiki grabbed Inoichi by the shoulders and tackled him to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! MY WIFE IS GOING TO KILL MEEEEEE! SHE THREATENED THAT IF I EVER SAW PORN AGAIN SHE WOULD CHOP OF MY PONYTAIL!"

Hannah/Ino couldn't help but laugh.

"Ahahah! You saw the lemons! You saw the lemons! Oh, oh! Did you see the one were Temari and Shikamaru are in a car and then they..."

"YES! YES I SAW IT ALL! AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO TEMARI IS! OR WHAT A CAR IS! WHY? WHY GODD DO YOU HATE ME! WHY MUST YOU CURSE ME WITH THE MENTLE IMAGES OF BEST FRIENDS 12 YEAR OLD SON, F&%$NG SOME GIRL? WHY?"

Ibiki looked amused, shocked and confused at the same time.

"Hey Hannah/Ino. What are lemons?"

"Oh, they are (the rest of this explanation has been censored due to it being inappropriate for children. PS: If you think the lemon I am referring to is the fruit, then you are either 10 years old or very ignorant and stupid.)

"Ohhhhh...oh..."

Ibiki looked slightly disturbed and intrigued at the same time. (Pervert!)

Just then Kakashi-Sensei crashed through the wall.

"Kakashi what are you doing here?!" Sarutobi yelled.

"My porn senses were tingling."

"Your what?"

"My porn senses."

"What are porn senses?"

"They start tingling when there is porn in close proximity to me."

"Ohhhh...(pervert!)"

Kakashi looked around.

"So where is the porn?"

"Ummm well... in Hannah's/Ino's and Inoichi's brain."

"WHAT!? I BROKE INTO A HIGH SECURITY UNDERGROUND INTERROGATION FACILITY FOR NOTHING?!"

"Oh, don`t worry Kakashi, I'm sure we can find a solution for this." Hannah/Io voiced.

Kakashi around to face her.

"Ino, what are you doing here?"

"My name is not Ino, it's Hannah."

"...What?"

Hannah/Ino sighed.

"Well I'm actually a girl named Hannah Evans that came from a different dimension and I have somehow found myself stuck in the body of Ino Yamanaka. In my universe your story and this worlds future is written out on paper and then produced into a popular TV show. The reason why your porn senses are tingling is because many fans of the show have written lemons using Naruto characters, you included."

"Ohhhhhhhhhh...well that makes sense."

He turned back to Sarutobi.

"So...how do I get my porn?"

"Kakashi-san, I don't think it would be appropriate if..."

"PLEASE! I NEED MY PORN! I AM NOTHING WITHOUT IT!"

Sarutobi looked shocked.

"Well maybe there is a way..."

"THERE IS A WAY? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? DO IT!" Kakashi yelled all while shaking the elderly Hokage quite violently.

"Owow-keyey ju-uest stow-op shay-ayking me-ey!"

Kakashi instantly stopped and then Sarutobi called all Yamanaka's and forced them to copy all the lemons out of Hannah's/Ino's mind onto paper so that Kakashi could read it. Kakashi was eternally thankful and grateful to Hannah/Ino and lived happily ever after reading his lemons. Atleast that's what I'd like to say. Kakashi made the mistake of leaving the lemons copied out of Hannah's/Ino's brain lying around so, Naruto found it and distributed them to the rest of the Konoha 12.

After reading some of the more...perverted lemons the Konoha 12 went on a psychotic and destroyed half of Konoha in the process. When there rage subsided they went to Kakashi and made him read KakaIru lemons for the rest off his life.

THE END! (Just kidding...)

**Ok, once again, everything in this chapter is a JOKE! I only wrote it because these kind of chapters are fun to write and a lot of you guys liked the last one I wrote to there. Nothing that happened in this chapter will in anyway affect what will happen in future chapters. Kakashi does NOT know who Ino really is! I only added that in the chapter to make it funnier!**


	11. Chapter 10: Talking

**Hello! Welcome to a new chapter! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"So its true."

"Yes."

"You really aren't... from here."

"Yes."

"And you really are in Ino's body."

"Yes."

The sandaime looked at the girl sitting in front of him. She knew it all. Strengths, weaknesses, battle strategies. How incredibly valuable she was. She looked up at him.

"I assume this is going to be an S-class secret, isn't it?"

He nodded.

"Will you tell anyone else?"

"I will have to tell Asuma. Technically, he is still your sensei."

"I...I see. Will you also tell him that..."

"...he will die? No. I don't think that will be wise."

"That's good. If everything goes right he won't die in the first place. Just through my existence in this world the path before it has already been changed. Don't rely on what I know. It has already been altered."

The sandaime remained silent for a second.

"When will the first great event happen?"

"The chunin exams. That's when it all starts."

She looked thoughtful.

"I have thought about the possibility of team 7 not entering the chunin exams at all, but the loses would be to great compared to the benefits. If they don't enter Gaara will still be insane and not grow into the kazekage he is meant to be, and Neji will never now the truth about his father. There is no way around it: team 7 has to enter the chunin exams. I...I just wish there was a way to prevent Sasuke from receiving the curse seal!"

They were both silent.

"Maybe there is a way..." The old hokage slowly started.

The girl looked up.

"There is?"

"Yes. If what you say is the truth, then Sasuke got the curse seal because Orochimaru entered the chunin exams, so if we could prevent that from happening Sasuke would never receive the curse seal."

She nodded.

"Yes, I guess that could work... I wonder..."

She paused.

"I wonder what happened to the real Ino."

"Only time can tell."

"One more thing."

"What is it?"

"I will be released right? I won't be kept prisoner, will I?"

"..."

"... You don't know if you can trust me, do you?"

"No I don't. But I will let you leave..."

"...But?"

" Someone will always be watching you."

"That's understandable. Can I leave now?"

"Yes. ANBU, untie her."

Two faceless, nameless ANBU came and released the ropes around her hands and feet. They left as soon as they came."

"I will escort you outside."

"Thank you."

"Oh, one more thing."

"What is it?"

"From now on you will be receiving special training."

"Why?"

" You have knowledge, there for you are valuable."

"...I see. Who will be training me?"

"An ANBU named Tenzo. I assume you know who he is?"

"I do. I'm glad he's the one training me. He's trustworthy."

They stepped outside and Hannah blinked several times to get used to the bright light.

"You are free to go now."

"Goodbye."

And then she left.

**I'm sorry! I know this is a short chapter, but I've been super busy and I wanted to get at least something out! Next chapter will be longer, I promise!**


	12. Chapter 11: Peace

**Hi guys!**

**Ok, so I know it's been nearly a month since I last updated, but the internet connection at my house was down and there really was nothing I could do!**

**Well anyways, I hope you like this chapter and please, PLEASE review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Ino/Hannah POV:

Ok, I have to start off with saying that this is really weird. My parents, or to be more exact, Ino's parents are always giving me these strange looks when I'm in the same room as them. I can understand that it's unusual to have another person stuck in your daughters body, but come on! This isn't exactly easy for me either! It would be really nice if they turned down the awkward factor by at least 70%.

After a particularly unpleasant dinner I decided to just leave the house and I ended up randomly wandering the streets of Konoha. I just needed to find my peace of mind, and the further I moved away from bustling people filled areas, the quieter it got and the clearer I could see the stars.

I had never been able to see the stars back home. The lights from the city were to bright and never was the city sleeping. In an odd sense of way, Konoha was incredibly calming. The air was much fresher, the amount of greenery much vaster and the houses were built in an old Japanese style and in a way charming.

i eventually settled down under an old cherry tree with my eyes closed and simply enjoyed the gently evening breeze on my face.

"What are you doing here?"

i looked up and found myself staring into the blank white eyes of none over then Neji Hyuga. While my inner fangirl squealed in delight my outer self returned the Hyuuga's stare with equal coldness.

"I could ask you the same question."

Neji's eyes narrowed slightly.

"This happens to be team guys training grounds."

I blinked twice.

"What are you doing out so late training?"

"What are you doing out so late doing nothing?"

The slightest of smirks grazed my lips.

"Countering a question with a question, classic."

Neji's left eye twitches slightly.

"Leave."

"Give me a good enough reason and I will."

Neji's eye twitched again.

"Your in the way of me training."

"I'm sorry, did you not see the big open field in front of you?"

Now Neji's eye was twitching rapidly as his annoyance grew larger. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't amused by this.

"I might hit you with weapons."

I could notice that this was his last argument to try and make me leave. My smirk steadily grew wider.

"Last time I checked you were the genius and protege of the Hyuga clan. I'm pretty sure your aim isn't that bad. Oh, and don't you mainly use taijutsu?"

Neji grunted in annoyance.

"Fine stay, but don't blame me if you get hurt."

My smirk widened even more.

"I'll take my chances."

I watched for a while as the Hyuga protege trained under the night sky and then closed my eyes with a slight smile. This procedure became normality over the next few weeks. I would sit under the old cherry tree, sometimes watching Neji train, sometimes with my eyes closed. The first few times Neji had complained but eventually he also got used to my presence. We never spoke, it was more like a mutual acknowledgement, still those peaceful evenings soon became my favorite part of the day.


	13. Chapter 12: Training

**Hello! Sorry for taking so long!**

**Ok, so before i start this chapter I want to make one thing clear: Hannah is not a fangirl! I know some of you have been confused by the recent chapter where she had an inner freak out when she saw Neji, but that does not make her a fangirl. She does not gush about his good looks, or talent or fawns other him. If you got the impression that she is a fangirl, then I'm really sorry but please know that I didn't intend my character to be interpreted as a fangirl.**

**Oh, also I'm currently editing some of the earlier chapters. I hope this will make the story more enjoyable to read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own my OC**

Ino/Hannah POV:

Remember from before when the hokage said that Tenzo was going to train me? Well today was my very first training session and let's just say, TENZO IS F****** A** CREEPY! I'm sorry that had to be said. One morning he just suddenly showed up at my door and demanded that I come with him. Then he blindfolded me and carried me to this strange underground base kind of thingy. Well, I assume it's underground, I don't actually know... Anyways, as soon as the blindfold was off, he started staring at me in that strange, I'm about to rape you kind of way, not once blinking. By that point I was already feeling the creepy oozing out of him and I was starting to feel rather uncomfortable. Actually scratch that last comment. I was practically freaking out.

"Ummmm... So, what will you be training me in?" I asked, trying to look anywhere, just not at him.

He didn't answer and simply continued staring.

"Uh... Hello? Tenzo-san, are you there?"

No reaction.

"GODD DAMMIT, JUST BLINK FOR HEAVENS SAKE!" I yelled. Straight after that, I gasped and my hands quickly covered my mouth. I hadn't meant to yell.

Then Tenzo blinked.

"You fail." He said calmly, like nothing had happened.

"What?" I said utterly confused.

"You snapped, so you fail." he said, as If it was the most logical thing in the world.

"I still don't get it." I told him bluntly.

Tenzo gave me a slight, all by creepy smile.

"To pass this exercise you should have remained calm and collected in an awkward situation, were you where under pressure. Since you know... a lot, people are bound to find out about your situation, and they will surely try to kidnap and interrogate you. Therefor I tested how you would react when put into an uncomfortable position. You yelled, which in other words meant you lost."

I stared at him dumbfounded. This whole time he was testing me? He was playing with my mind, by creeping me out? God damn you ninja, your too sneaky for your own good.

"I see..."

Tenzo's smile grew brighter.

"This whole training revolves around you building up mental stability to resist interrogation."

"Ok then... But if this is about all things interrogation, why isn't Ibiki training me?"

"Ibiki is currently in a mental institution. Poor guy. He apparently snapped after interrogating some crazy girl. He was brought to the institution screaming something about incest between Hyuga's not being a turn on. I wonder who he interrogated?"

"Ohhhhh... Ha, ha, ha..." I said nervously, my eyes shifting about. Tenzo did not seem to notice as he continued talking.

"Well, all that doesn't matter now. Let's get started."

=========== TIME SKIP! ================

I would describe the rest of the training session to you, but I don't really want to. I mostly consisted of Tenzo scaring the sh** out of me, in several horrible and frightening ways. At the end of the training session, he told me that we would be doing this at least once a week on random days. Joy.

In the evening when I went to my usual spot, I was utterly exhausted not physically, but mentally.

Neji asked me what was wrong with me by telling me that I looked even more pathetic then usually. I guess it's his own special way of showing that he cares... Or maybe it's not. You can never really tell with him. The bad part was that I just couldn't take him seriously because every time I looked at him, I imagined him making out with Hinata. Why did Tenzo have to drop that comment about Hyuga incest? Today is just not my day.


End file.
